


My Lips Are Venomous Poison

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Murder Fantasies, former psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked across the table and thought how easy it would be to poison his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Are Venomous Poison

She looked across the table and thought how easy it would be to poison his food. It would be so easy, just distract him for a moment and she was ever so good at distracting. 

River mentally shook herself and gripped the edge of the table with one hand. _He's your husband. You love him. Stop this._

“What are you thinking?” asked the Doctor.

“That you owe me a wedding night,” she lied, aiming to put him off-balance.

“Pardon?”

She leaned forwards, quite aware of what the movement did to her cleavage. “You. Owe me. A wedding night.” She sat back, noting with delight the quick flicker of his eyes downwards. “You know, on some planets a marriage doesn't count until it's been consummated.”

“Those places are very backwards.”

“I was thinking of Earth, actually.”

“Well, like I said...” He took a sip of water (so clear, but then so were many poisons) and looked at her steadily. “By Gallifreyan standards we've moved too quickly. I let you kiss me inside the first decade.”

River smiled. “You harlot.” But the first time she'd kissed him she'd been trying to kill him. She'd succeeded, come to that. It was only her regenerations that saved him. “Are you afraid you won't live up to my expectations?”

The Doctor sat his glass back down. “I'm afraid you won't be able to keep up.”

River's felt her pupils dilate. “Oh, now _there_ 's a challenge.” She reached across and stroked the back of his hand. “I hope this isn't idle flirting.”

“Would you like to find out?”

 

She didn't think about killing him again until they reached the bedroom. It was the bow-tie that did it, sliding off into her hands and _oh_ how easy it would be to strangle him with it. She could see it perfectly, him trying to throw off her weight as she pulled it tighter and tighter and...

She swallowed and tried to think of safer things. The feel of his skin under her fingers as she unbuttoned his shirt, the insistent pressure that proved his intent, the heat of his kisses down her neck. 

Of course, when he slept he'd be vulnerable and then...

River pushed at the Doctor's chest and took a step back. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I can't do this.”

He frowned at her. “That's usually my line.”

She shook her head. “I was raised to kill you. You can't just shake off conditioning like that.”

“You're worried that you'll hurt me.” He took her hands, kissed her fingers. “You won't.”

“How can you know that? How can you trust me after all that I've done?”

The Doctor looked at her, licked his lips. “River, I trust you completely. _Completely_.”

River told herself that she wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than that. “I'll do it without even realising what I'm doing. I know I will. That's what the Silence made me into.”

The Doctor let go of her hands and put a finger on her lips. “Wait here.” With that he left the room, setting off along the corridor. 

River sat on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. It didn't matter where he'd gone, he wasn't going to be able to change what she was. 

The Doctor reappeared holding a small box. “A present,” he told her, offering it.

River took it from him.“What is it?”

“Something I got based on spoilers. I wasn't sure when would be appropriate, but... open it.”

River untied the blue ribbon and opened the box. She stared at the contents. “Handcuffs?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Apparently they're something of a theme.”

River took the handcuffs and nodded. “You want to stop me hurting you.”

“No, I want to stop you hurting _yourself_.” He stepped forwards and held his wrists out to her. “I told you I trust you.”

She shook her head. “This won't cure me.”

“Will it help?” he asked. 

“I don't know.” 

The Doctor took the handcuffs and snapped them round his left wrist, then held them out to River. She closed them round his other wrist and tested the chain between the cuffs. “You might regret this.” 

“I won't.”

River stood, turned him round and then pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his hips, looking down at him. He couldn't fight her off now even if he wanted to. She pulled her top off over her head and unfastened her bra, tossing it to one side.

The Doctor's eyes drifted downwards. “I think a regret's just occurred to me.”

“Too late now, my love.” She leaned forwards and down, letting him explore her chest with his mouth. She nudged his head, tugged his hair until he found the places it felt best. When the position got tiring she sat up and tugged at his trousers. 

She stood to get the rest of his clothes off, then laughed at the sight before her. 

“What's wrong with it?” asked the Doctor, craning to look at his own groin. 

“Nothing, sweetie. I'm just thinking what people would say if I _did_ kill you and the Oncoming Storm was found naked as the day he was born.”

“There will be no killing,” he told her, but he smiled. 

River reached between his legs and started stroking him. “Doesn't it put you off?”

“I like dangerous women.”

She moved her spare hand to his throat. “How dangerous?”

“River...”

“Don't panic. I'm just thinking.” She drew a line across his throat. “It would be so easy.”

The Doctor didn't seem at all frightened. “You don't have to think about it. That's not who you are.” He pushed his hips upwards. “I wouldn't mind dying in the euphemistic sense.”

“I thought Time Lords had infinite patience?” she teased.

“That's a common misconception. Now get your knickers off, Dr Song.”

 

“Are you going to uncuff me at some point?”

River realised she'd been starting to doze off, head on the Doctor's chest as she listened to his heartbeats slowing back to normal. “I don't know. I think I like you like this.”

“I'm very good with my hands,” he told her with a waggle of his eyebrows.

River laughed and stood to retrieve the key from the box. The Doctor watched her brazenly from the bed. 

“Did it help?” he asked quietly when she placed the key in the lock. 

“I think so. I don't want to think of murder every time I look at my husband.”

The Doctor rubbed his wrists as she released him. “I think I'll get something with better padding for next time.”

River settled onto her back. “Next time?”

“There was a certain something to it.”

“I knew you had hidden kinks.”

“You don't know the half of it,” he said, slipping a hand between her legs. 

River laughed as he slid down her body.


End file.
